1. Field
The subject disclosure relates to the field of electrical lighting apparatus and light fixtures, and more particularly to a field installable stair rail light.
2. Related Art
Various lighting systems have been devised for theaters and other venues for lighting aisles, stairs and the like. Low voltage lighting systems have been used which incorporate LED light strips in the case of steps and stairs. Such strips have been provided at the edge or “nose” of each stair such that the edge of each step is illuminated and visible to someone walking up or down the stairway.